La liberté de voler
by missmalefoy159
Summary: James adorait voler. La vitesse, la liberté que ça lui procurait. Le vent qui hurle à ses oreilles, ses mains gelées sur le manche de son balai. Il vivait pour ça. Alors quoi de plus naturel de voler pour oublier ? Oublier à quel point Lily le détestait.


**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : Un deuxième petit OS publié dans le foulée, assez court, mais j'avais envie de le partager avec vous parce que c'est un des seuls OS dont je suis assez satisfaite ! ^^ Je l'ai écrit lui aussi lors d'une nuit HPF, sur le thème "vitesse". Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours de potion, et ainsi le repas du soir. Ce fut donc avec enthousiasme que James suivit ses amis en direction de la Grande Salle, son ventre grondant d'anticipation.

— La potion d'aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas évidente, dit Peter d'une petite voix plaintive. J'ai confondu les feuilles de mauve douce avec la sauge, j'espère que je ne serais pas trop pénalisé pour ça…

— Pas plus que d'habitude, Queudver, répliqua tranquillement Sirius tout en faisant un sourire séduisant à un groupe de filles, qui passèrent à côté d'eux en pouffant.

Et alors que James ouvrait la bouche pour se moquer gentiment de son ami, quelqu'un le bouscula plutôt violemment dans le dos, le coupant dans son élan. Une flopée d'injures au bord des lèvres, il se retourna, furieux, et rencontra les deux yeux verts les plus captivants du monde — enfin, d'après son humble avis. Présentement, ces magnifiques yeux verts, bien que dirigés vers lui, étaient luisants de colère, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait _encore_ pu faire pour provoquer un tel sentiment. Il ravala néanmoins ses insultes et sortit son plus beau sourire.

— Salut Lily, comment vas-tu ?

— Ôtes-toi de mon chemin, sale prétentieux, siffla-t-elle avant de le bousculer une nouvelle fois et de partir en direction de la Grande Salle.

Un peu déboussolé, James la regarda partir avec regret.

— Vous croyez qu'elle restera en colère combien de temps à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Servilus ? demanda-t-il à ses amis, morose.

— Ce n'est pas à cause de ça, dit timidement Peter.

— Oui, peut-être qu'elle a juste eu une mauvaise note, tenta Remus pour l'apaiser.

— Ou alors elle est dans sa mauvaise période du mois ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il aboya de rire mais se tut rapidement en voyant que sa mauvaise blague n'avait fait rire personne. En rien réconforté par les paroles de ses amis, James se dirigea dans la direction opposée à la Grande Salle, le pas traînant.

— Allez manger, leur lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Je n'ai plus faim. On se retrouve dans la salle commune.

Peter et Sirius tentèrent de protester, mais Remus les entraîna vers la Grande Salle sans leur laisser le temps d'ouvrit la bouche. Reconnaissant, James sortit dans le parc, l'air frais de la nuit fouettant son visage.

Ses pas le conduisirent presque automatiquement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Sans réfléchir, il alla prendre son balai dans la réserve et l'enfourcha, décollant aussitôt. Sentir le bois du manche entre ses mains, et le vent faire claquer sa cape derrière lui, lui rendit un semblant de bonne humeur.

L'attitude de Lily envers lui s'était dégradé ces dernières semaines, si c'était encore possible. Tout ça à cause d'une petite blague de rien du tout !

James accéléra davantage, voulant fuir la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il prit encore de la vitesse, montant encore plus haut dans le ciel. Les gradins formaient des lignes floues autour de lui, il n'entendait rien à part le vent hurler dans ses oreilles. Il adorait ça. Cette adrénaline que lui procurait la vitesse, il ne la retrouvait qu'une fois sur son balai. Elle lui permettait de tout oublier.

Il vola longtemps. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention. Le seul truc important pour lui à ce moment-même était d'aller vite, toujours plus vite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à ne plus sentir ses mains à cause du froid qu'il daigna ralentir.

Il vit alors Sirius, assis nonchalamment à côté de son sac, sur le terrain. James descendit en piqué, ne redressant son balai qu'au dernier moment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il à son ami, flottant encore à quelques centimètres du sol.

— Remus s'inquiétait, répondit Sirius en se relevant. Il est tard.

James eut un petit sourire en sautant à bas de son balai. Pas de questions à n'en plus finir ou de remarques compatissantes avec lui. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Dans un silence confortable, il alla ranger son balai dans la réserve, puis suivit son ami en direction du château. Sans un mot, Sirius sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et la jeta sur eux deux. Ainsi, ils purent se rendre sans encombre jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

— Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'un de ces jours, vous formerez un couple merveilleux, dit soudain Sirius avant de monter les marches vers leur dortoir. Evans finira bien par s'en rendre compte aussi.

James n'eut pas le temps de le remercier qu'il lui tapa dans le dos avec un sourire et monta les escaliers. Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche et se retourna, un sourire plus moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

— Par contre, si tu veux qu'elle t'accorde un semblant d'attention, commence par te recoiffer, on dirait qu'un pétard surprise a explosé sur ton crâne !

James eut un petit rire avant de le suivre. Sirius savait vraiment comment lui remonter le moral.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Voilà, voilà, pas bien long, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Critiques, remarques, commentaires, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. ;)

Pour ceux qui me suivrait, je viens de commencer une fic longue Blaise/Daphné, pour laquelle j'ai pas mal d'inspiration. J'ai déjà écrit trois chapitres depuis hier et je ne tarderais sans doute pas à la poster. :)


End file.
